Go To Sleep!
by 0n0es
Summary: Kaoru can't fall asleep and he has woken up Hikaru. Of course Hikaru came up with a way to help Kaoru sleep. But how? Lemon Twicest. Rated M for a reason


**Ok! New Story! Yayz! This came to me because I was having trouble falling asleep, Enjoy!**

**Warning, Twicest. Boy-on-Boy sex, If you don't like, Leave.**

**Go To Sleep!**

Kaoru turned on his side, frustrated that he could not fall asleep like his brother had done so 20 minutes ago.

'Damn, why can't I sleep?! This is so fucking annoying!! Ugh!'

Kaoru grumbled, envious of his brother's deep sleep. He wondered what would happen if he woke him up.

'Hell!'

Kaoru shuddered at the thought of an angry Hikaru coming after him. He quickly shooed away the thought.

Kaoru turned to the clock. '12:05'

'Ugh…this sucks!!' Kaoru shoved the pillow over his head. "I just wanna sleep! Why did the Gods curse me in such a way?'

"Hey, do you mind?"

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to sleep here, and I can't when your tossing and turning and making those 'Ugh' sounds."

Kaoru blushed "Sorry Hikaru, I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Oh, why?" Hikaru questioned.

"I dunno! I think the Gods have cursed me!! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Kaoru cried out in distress.

Hikaru pondered for a moment. Then a devilish smile spread on his face.

"I know how to make you fall asleep." Hikaru said wrapping his arms around Kaoru.

Kaoru eyes widened. "Of course YOU would think of THAT" Kaoru attempted to push him away.

But Hikaru was not going to let this opportunity pass him by. He pulled Kaoru closer and kissed his cheeks. His lips kissed every inch of Kaoru's face, until he snagged Kaoru's lips, He shoved his tongue into his mouth and caressed every crevice of Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru shuddered in pleasure. Hikaru started to unbutton his and Kaoru's shirt. When he finished Kaoru's he slid his hand over Kaoru's erect nipples and teased them gently. Kaoru moaned and his member twitched. When Kaoru moaned, it only made the strain in Hikaru's pants more uncomfortable.

Hikaru broke the kiss from Kaoru, both needing air. Hikaru used the opportunity to remove his own pants. Kaoru attempted to do the same, until Hikaru stopped him.

"Allow me." Hikaru purred seductively

Hikaru moved down Kaoru's body, kissing him as he went, and when he got to his pants, he pulled them down slowly, Kaoru almost lost it. The slow pace was killing him. When his pants where gone, Hikaru really could see how much Kaoru enjoyed this. Hikaru smirked and placed his hand on the tent, Kaoru gasped. Hikaru then pulled out the erect member of his younger twin. He then started moving his hand up and down. Kaoru started to moan uncontrollably, every once in a while moans his older twin's name. Hikaru grinned, removing his hand and moving back up to his brother's face. Kaoru's eyes followed Hikaru's every move. Hikaru kissed Kaoru passionately. Kaoru's hands traveled over Hikaru's muscular body. Hikaru started kissing Kaoru's neck. Kaoru moaned.

"Hikaru…"

Hikaru then put his fingers in front of Kaoru's mouth,

"Suck."

Kaoru gladly sucked Hikaru's fingers. Hikaru's couldn't help but imagine Kaoru sucking him. Hikaru shuddered. Hikaru then pulled his fingers out of Kaoru's mouth and pushed them into Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru gasped in pain as his twin spread his entrance. Hikaru couldn't stand to see his brother in pain, but he knew it had to be done. Hikaru kissed away Kaoru's tears as he positioned himself to enter Kaoru.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes were foggy with lust. Hikaru then started to move into his sibling. Kaoru cried out in pain. Hikaru then started to pull out and he continued the motion. Kaoru could feel Hikaru hitting that bundle of nerves every time he slammed into him. Hikaru could feel that he was close.

"Hikaru, I'm gonna cum!" Kaoru yelped breathlessly.

Hikaru then grabbed his brother's member and started moving his hand up and down to the same beat as when he was pushing in. Then Hikaru felt Kaoru's cum fall into his hand, and he soon followed. Hikaru collapsed next to his brother. Kaoru grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned off Hikaru's hand. And wiped the sweat from both of them. Hikaru grabbed the covers and pulled it over them.

A little while later, Kaoru was asleep before Hikaru turned to his side restlessly. He looked at the clock '1:30'.

'DAMMIT!'

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews?**


End file.
